1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interlocking panel truck bed liners and more particularly pertains to arranging the interlocking panels in a variety of configurations to protect truck bed surfaces and items contained thereupon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liners for truck beds is known in the prior art. More specifically, liners for truck beds heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting the surfaces of truck beds and their contents are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in Davis U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,874 a liner for a pickup truck bed.
Patti U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,590 discloses a truck bed liner.
Falzone U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,227 discloses a truck liner.
Abstetar U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,612 discloses a truck bed liner.
Richardson Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,677 discloses a truck bed liner.
In this respect, the interlocking panel truck bed liners according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of arranging the interlocking panels in a variety of configurations to protect truck bed surfaces and items contained thereupon.